


It All Comes Out In The Wash

by cherishedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Domestic, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Louis, Lace Panties, Laundry, Louis in Panties, M/M, Panties, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, based off harry's tweet, i guess, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishedlarry/pseuds/cherishedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes wearing panties. Harry likes Louis wearing panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Comes Out In The Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Umm so basically Harry's tweet inspired me to write this and yeah I'm sorry but you're welcome.

“No, Lou-… Louis, no, you can’t put… Louis… Louis, stop… just… ugh, just let me do it. Give it to me.”

Louis was useless. Absolutely useless. Well, at least when it came to domestic responsibilities.

Louis couldn’t cook, didn’t know how to properly make the bed, couldn’t figure out how to work the vacuum, couldn’t be trusted with the chemicals required to clean the house, and he, most of all, was absolutely hopeless when it came to doing laundry.

But Harry was getting sick and tired of doing everything for his boyfriend so he had taken it upon himself to try and teach Louis the very basics of the “complicated science” (a term coined by Louis) that was doing laundry.

Well, truthfully, Harry wasn’t exactly sick and tired of doing everything for Louis. Because, really, Harry would go to the ends of the earth for that boy. But Louis needed to learn how to fend for himself sooner or later. There were times when Harry wasn’t around and that left Louis to try and survive by himself. Or, more accurately, with the help of the other boys. Harry hated how much he worried about Louis whenever he was away, though, and decided that today would be the day Louis would start to learn how to live life like a functional human being.

Growing up, Louis didn’t have any responsibilities around the house. Sure, he had to look after his sisters and make them the occasional bowl of cereal. But Louis’ mom Jay had always babied Louis and made his life as easy as possible. Being her first born and her only son, she was just a tad overprotective of him. While that setup had worked for Louis for the past 22 years, it just made Harry’s life a bit more difficult.

So no more messing around. It was time Louis learned how to do a simple load of laundry.

For the past twenty minutes, Harry had been trying to explain the different water temperatures ("But, Harry, I don't want my clothes getting cold"), how to load the machine correctly so it didn’t bump around ("But, Harry, what if I want it to bump around?"), the different settings on the machine ("But, Harry, isn't there just a 'clean' button?"), why you had to treat delicates differently than you would jeans ("But, Harry, why do they get special treatment?"), and why you had to separate the whites from the darks ("But, Harry, that's segregation"). Clearly, Louis just wasn’t getting it.

He got the basics, sure. Louis wasn’t stupid. He was just a tad slow sometimes, especially when it came to domesticities, and Harry just didn’t have the patience for it right now. The two boys rarely had an entire day to themselves and Harry really didn’t want to spend it stuck in their laundry room. He thought laundry would have been the easiest to teach Louis. And, much to his annoyance, he was dead wrong.

He could tell Louis was getting fed up as well. He hadn’t unfurrowed his brow for the past ten minutes and he had gone unusually silent. Neither boy wanted to deal with this right now, Harry realized, so that was what led him to take the basket of clothes Louis was holding and load the machine up himself.

He mindlessly began putting the clothes into the machine. However, when he reached the bottom, his hand froze. His eyes locked on the garment that remained in the basket, mouth gaping open in silent confusion. He looked at Louis briefly to see him sitting on top of the dryer, arms crossed and legs swinging, eyes staring straight ahead, frustration emanating off him.

“Louis?” he ventured, bringing Louis out of his stupor.

“What?” Louis snapped. Harry tried not to flinch but he was pretty sure he did anyway.

Harry looked back at the black garment and slowly reached down to pick it up. Gripping it between his thumb and index finger, he lifted it out of the basket and brought it up so Louis could see. “Mind explaining these?” Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

Immediately, he saw Louis’ body tense. He stopped swinging his legs and looked back down at the floor, gulping nervously. Harry continued watching him, waiting for an explanation. Because, truthfully, Harry was confused.

“They’re… um… they’re… Niall’s. Yeah. Those are his,” Louis supplied as an answer. And _what a load of bullshit_.

Harry narrowed his eyes, stared Louis down, and waited for him to break. “Since when does Niall wear black laced panties?”

Louis shrugged, not moving his eyes off the floor. Did Louis seriously think Harry was going to believe that load of crap? Honestly, Louis must not know Harry at all. “I-I don’t know. What he does in private is none of my business.”

“Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but Niall hasn’t been over here… hmm, I don’t know, since before the Take Me Home tour? So, mind explaining why they’re here?”

Louis sighed dejectedly, shoulders slumping, and Harry knew he had broken him. “A-alright. Fine. They’re… uh. They’re mine, ok?”

Louis looked up then, his eyes screaming that he was afraid of Harry’s judgment. Harry looked from Louis, back to the panties, and then back to Louis again. He pursed his lips, dropping the lace back into the basket. He then closed the lid of the machine and started it up. He turned back around, crossed his arms over his chest, and watched Louis.

The poor kid looked so scared, so ashamed, and so embarrassed. Harry, although he enjoyed toying with Louis sometimes, decided to put him out of his misery.

“Louis, I just have one question for you,” Harry said smugly.

“Um, sure. What is it?” Louis responded apprehensively.

Harry smirked then, unable to keep up the charade any longer. “Are you wearing panties now?”

Louis choked a bit on his spit, trying to pass it off by clearing his throat a few times. But Harry knew that his question had shocked Louis. “Y-yeah. I am, actually.”

Harry immediately felt himself growing harder and harder by the second. “Mind if I see?”

Louis’ eyes widened marginally and he nervously flicked his hair out of his face. “I, uh. I suppose, yeah.”

He slowly climbed off the machine and stood self-consciously in front of Harry. With shaking hands, he started to undo the button of his jeans. Carefully, and way too slowly for Harry’s liking, Louis slid his pants down his legs and revealed a bright red pair of lace panties.

Harry swallowed dryly, soaking in the sight before him of Louis in nothing but a white tank top and his underwear. The red contrasted beautifully against Louis’ golden skin, making him appear to glow. Harry opened his mouth to speak but found he had no words. Gone was the dominance he had felt over Louis mere seconds ago.

“I just wanted to try something different, ya know? I promise I won’t wear them again if you think it’s weird,” Louis tiny voice broke Harry out of his trance and his eyes snapped to Louis’. Louis bent down and started to pull his pants back up but, before he could even get them to his knees, Harry surged forward and pressed his lips firmly against Louis’.

Immediately and mindlessly, Harry’s hands went to Louis’ bum. He gripped it tight and squeezed. A tiny yelp escaped from Louis’ mouth and swam into Harry’s, the kiss not once being broken. Louis, out of nothing but simple reflex, threw his arms around Harry’s neck and entangled his fingers in Harry’s ridiculously long hair, tugging slightly.

Harry’s hands slowly travelled from Louis’ bum and began their descent to Louis’ front. His long fingers traced the lacey edge of the panties, goosebumps being left behind in their wake. Harry stopped once he reached the front. He slowly dragged his hands down Louis’ body, starting just below his belly button and not stopping until he reached Louis’ cock which was concealed beautifully in red lace. With careful yet impatient fingers, Harry slowly began pulling Louis’ panties off, taking his sweet, sweet time. He wanted to savor this moment because, truthfully, this was the most aroused he’d ever felt in his entire life. And, with a boyfriend like Louis, that was saying something.

When Harry had gotten the panties barely over Louis’ bum, he broke free from the kiss, causing a slight moan to leave Louis’ lips at the loss of contact. Harry then got onto his knees so he was eye level with the garment. He surged forward then, gripping the fabric between his teeth and gingerly began pulling them the rest of the way off. Barely audible moans could be heard leaving Louis’ lips along with heavy breathing from both boys. The panties glided effortlessly down Louis’ legs and it wasn’t long before Harry had gotten them around his ankles. Once Louis noticed their new position, he immediately lifted his legs one at a time to remove both his pants and underwear completely.

Harry stood back up and didn’t even hesitate before reconnecting his and Louis’ lips, placing his giant hands on either side of Louis’ face. He broke free once again and whispered, “Turn around.”

Louis did as he was told and listened closely to the sound of Harry removing his own pants and boxers. A smile immediately graced the older boy’s lips and he turned his head slightly to see Harry in all his pantsless glory. Harry then slid his arms gingerly around Louis’ waist and placed his lips against Louis’ ear.

“Lean over the washer,” he whispered seductively. Louis felt a shiver wrack his body but did as he was told without hesitation. He leaned his body over the vibrating machine, exposing his bare bum to his anxious boyfriend. “So beautiful,” Harry said from behind him.

Louis folded his arms on top of the washer, placing his head in the crook of his elbow. He breathed out shakily, every nerve in his body on high alert. He was already hard and knew his and Harry’s escapades in the laundry room weren’t going to last very long. The whole Harry taking off Louis’ panties with his teeth had done a number on him. And the constant vibration of the washing machine below him certainly wasn’t helping. But he knew this was all part of Harry’s plan.

Harry quickly placed his pulsating cock at Louis’ entrance and began to slide into him. Louis inhaled sharply, his senses not being prepared for Harry’s immediate entrance. Usually, Harry had to open him up a bit with his fingers to get him ready but, if Harry was even half as turned on as Louis was at the moment, they didn’t have time for that. Neither boy was going to last long and Harry didn’t want to waste a single second.

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ sides, anchoring both himself and the whimpering boy beneath him. He quickly fell into a familiar rhythm, matching his movements with the beat of the washer. His cock slid in and out of Louis with force, the sound of their skin slapping together so loud it could be heard over the beating of the machine.

Louis’ legs were shaking, threatening to buckle at any moment. He and Harry had had sex in the most awkward and uncomfortable positions so he had plenty of practice. But having sex standing up had never been easy for Louis and he knew it never would be.

The hum of the machine traveled through Louis’ quivering body and reached Harry’s as well. His nerves were on fire, his mind void of anything besides _LouisLouisLouis_. Not that that was much different than any other day. Harry’s nails began digging into Louis’ skin, leaving behind bright red marks. Marking Louis was always one of his favorite things to do. Especially in places that nobody else could see. It was a secret claim and a reminder that Louis belonged to him and him alone.

Harry’s cock was sliding in and out easily, precome acting as a lubricant. The concept of time always got lost whenever the two were having sex so he’s not sure how much time had passed before he heard Louis whine, “H-Harry. I-I’m s-so cl-ose.”

Louis’ voice was wrecked, filled with arousal and desperation which wasn’t helping Harry’s situation.

“M-me too, babe. Come with m-me. Let g-go when I l-let go, o-ok?”

He heard Louis moan in response and that’s when he released. He felt himself lose it all inside Louis, the feeling of release a welcomed sensation. With a final moan, Louis let go as well, shooting ribbons of white all over the washing machine.

Harry carefully pulled his now limp cock out of Louis, making sure not to hurt the already sore boy. He then immediately got on his knees and licked Louis clean, removing his come from all around Louis’ entrance.

Once Harry pulled away, the euphoria seemed to sweep over Louis body and he collapsed onto the floor. Harry caught him before he really hurt himself and gently helped lower him into a comfortable position. The younger boy maneuvered their bodies so Harry’s back was now leaning against the washing machine, not caring about the art Louis had left behind getting on his clothes and in his hair. Harry gripped Louis tight and settled him between his legs, Louis’ back resting against Harry’s chest.

Louis sighed contently, letting his body melt into Harry’s. Harry pressed his face into Louis’ slightly sweaty hair and began placing gentle kisses against his scalp. Louis’ breath began to slow as he came down from his high, body becoming more and more lax.

“Now my come’s all over your shirt, Haz,” Louis slurred, voice heavy with tiredness and contentment.

“S’alright. It all comes out in the wash,” Harry answered.

“Was that supposed to be a pun?” Louis questioned, clearly only half-awake at this point.

Harry let out a quiet laugh. “Yeah, I suppose it was.”

The two boys were silent for a while and Harry was almost positive Louis had fallen asleep until the smaller boy spoke. “So, I take it you like the panties?”

Harry laughed, pressing another kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “Yeah. I kinda like them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be submitted either in the comments below or via my Tumblr which is realizedyouweremissing. And be sure to follow me on Twitter which is @cherishedlarry.


End file.
